


take me into your loving arms

by ah_choo (klarkson)



Series: i'll be your safety [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (you can skip it), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, guess who's trash yes that's me, rated teen but there's mention of sex in one paragraph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarkson/pseuds/ah_choo
Summary: Mingyu and Jihoon treasure every kind of touch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write something short and sweet about jigyu, so this happened
> 
> spanish translation of this fic available [here](https://www.wattpad.com/331390226-i%27ll-be-your-safety-%E2%9E%B3-gyuzi-take-me-into-your)!

Touch.

Entwined fingers. Jihoon’s hands are obviously smaller, but his fingers are quite long, and they fit perfectly between Mingyu’s. The older’s palms are always so cold, even if it’s the middle of the summer and they’re saying on the tv that it’s the hottest day of the year. Mingyu says his hands are gross then, so sweaty in the summer heat, but Jihoon tells him that it’s okay, he can make them a bit cooler with his. And it works, with the younger laughing that it should be the other way round. “Wait for the winter,” Jihoon says. “You’ll have many opportunities to warm me up then.”

Knees brushing. They’re having an interview, and somehow they’re seated beside each other. It’s not usual for them, as they’re almost always split and on the other sides of their group. Mingyu seems to be really excited and Jihoon sighs. His boyfriend’s being too obvious, it’s kinda annoying. “Stop it,” he tells him. Mingyu pouts, but obeys. A minute or two later, when the interview starts, Jihoon feels Mingyu’s knee bumping softly into his. He can’t look at the younger, because the cameras are rolling, so he does exactly the same to him. He suspected Mingyu will make it go on and on, but he actually doesn’t. He stops, and their knees are just brushing lightly. But this simple, soft touch makes it hard for Jihoon to focus.

Back to front. Their usual sleeping position, with Jihoon as the little spoon and Mingyu embracing him, warm hand splayed on his stomach. Chests moving in synch with the deep inhales of the sleeping boys. Mingyu’s breath messes softly Jihoon’s hair as he feels the slight rise and fall of his tummy. They share the warmth, rarely having the opportunity to be that close. And even with Seungcheol’s loud snoring and Jeonghan’s tossing and turning on the creaking bed in their shared room, that way they don’t have problems with sleeping soundly.

Lips on lips. Sometimes full of passion, burning, almost literally on fire, other times smiling, soft giggles coming from between them. “Stop laughing,” Mingyu says grumpily that one night at the studio as he straddles the younger on his chair, but he’s smiling too. “I can’t kiss you properly.” But Jihoon doesn’t stop giggling, so the younger aims for other spots on his face instead; the forehead, cheeks, ears, nose, jaw, he leaves butterfly kisses on all of these. He looks up at his boyfriend when his laughter finally disappears. There’s a soft smile on his lips, and his gaze focused on Mingyu is full of love. He places his hands on Mingyu’s cheeks to pull him closer and kiss him again. The younger melts into him, feeling like his heart could burst any moment with the overload of the feelings inside of his chest. Moments like this one make Mingyu wonder what he did in his previous life to deserve the love of this amazing person.

Hand on the small of the back. Jihoon always does that whenever they’re going somewhere. Mostly because he doesn’t want to get lost in the crowd, whether it is at some music show or a gala or just the trip to the city when they’re on their tour. The smaller boy doesn’t want to get separated, even if he would still be safe among the other members or their staff. He can’t hold Mingyu’s hand, so he just does that, sometimes also curling his hand into the fist to get a grip of the younger’s shirt. And Mingyu’s glad too he does that; when he’s walking at the front, he doesn’t have to look back every five seconds to check if his boyfriend’s still there. He feels his hand touching his back through the fabric and that’s enough for him.

Head on the shoulder. Long bus rides or flights are really boring, especially if it’s another eight hour travel in one week. Someone always falls asleep. If it’s Mingyu, it means Jihoon is working on some song again, writing the ideas in the special notebook Mingyu got him for his birthday two years ago. It’s already almost full, some lyrics written over and over again to make them better by changing single words or entire verses. But they say that writing by hand, not on the computer, makes you more creative, so Jihoon tries to stick with that. His boyfriend’s firm presence by him, napping peacefully, makes writing easier. But if it’s Jihoon sleeping, Mingyu usually just watches something on his phone, sometimes trying to write some raps, but he doesn’t do that often – he thinks he’s not good enough at this. But he’s excellent at shushing the other members when they’re too loud. Hansol just rolls his eyes. “Jihoon hyung could sleep even if the apocalypse was happening just outside his window,” he says. “It’s still better if there’s silence,” Mingyu explains and looks down on Jihoon’s head on his shoulder. He pushes the older boy’s fringe out of his eyes, and ignores the gagging sound one of the boys makes, probably Seungkwan. (It’s always Seungkwan.) Jihoon’s soundly asleep, and he’s happy that at least he can catch some sleep there.

Lips on the body. They don’t have many opportunities to have sex in the dorm, but it’s different when they’re in a hotel room. They want to make the most of it, so they treasure every moment dearly. Whoever’s on top that time makes sure the other one gets the attention. So he kisses his entire body, mapping it with his fingers, every single curve, making him feel hotter and ready. Collarbones, inside of thighs, stomach, between the shoulder blades. The most intimate kind of touch, that makes them feel connected like no other.

But there’s one thing that seems to be even more intimate than sex, and it’s cuddling. So simple. Just hugging, feeling each other’s heartbeat, either it’s in front of the tv while watching a movie or drama with the other members or during the break in practicing. “Gross,” the members say. Jihoon just sticks his tongue out and doesn’t pay attention. He just wants to cuddle to his boyfriend, as sweaty after dancing as him, okay?

Maybe all of that are just touches; but touches that makes them feel anchored, touches that make them feel stronger just by each other’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/bbywooz) in case you want to scream abt jigyu with me


End file.
